dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 12
The twelfth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 21 March 2011. This season featured eleven celebrities, one less than the previous season. Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. On 24 May 2011, NFL player Hines Ward and Kym Johnson were announced as the winners; actress Kirstie Alley and Maksim Chmerkovskiy placed second, and actress Chelsea Kane and Mark Ballas placed third. Kirstie Alley returned for the all-star season with her original partner Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Development On the official website, a page gave people the chance to recommend celebrities they wanted to see in Season 12 of the show through comments. Defending champion Derek Hough did not return due to other obligations. He returned for Season 13. Corky Ballas, father of Mark Ballas and partner of Florence Henderson from the previous season, did not return this season either. Dmitry Chaplin, Season 9 finalist, participated instead of the two formers. The cast was revealed 28 February 2011, during The Bachelor, and the professional partners were revealed 2 March 2011. Hip hop artist Romeo, injured before the beginning of broadcasts of Season Two, and replaced during that season by his father, Master P, was one of the competitors in Season 12. Couples Scores Judges' Scoring Summary Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Petra Němcová is the only star to not land on this list. Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Week 2 Week 3: Personal Story Week Week 4: Classical Week Week 5: American Week Week 6: Guilty Pleasure Week Performances Pia Toscano singing on Dancing With The Stars Week 7: Ballroom Greats Week Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Donnie Burns, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli Week 8: Instant Choreography Week Week 9: Semifinals Winner Takes All Cha-Cha-Cha Week 10: Finals Musical Guests Trivia * This marks Kym Johnson's second Mirrorball Trophy win, also making her the first professional dancer to win after being eliminated first on the previous season. * During rehearsal of the semi-finals, Kym Johnson infamously fell, and as her partner said, was worried about the progress. Despite this, she received two perfect scores; she however lost the winner take all cha-cha. * Although she did not win Season 11, Lacey Schwimmer was ranked the highest of all Season 11 pros that participated in Season 12, but in this season, she went home first. Conversely, Kym Johnson was ranked the lowest of all Season 11 pros (also going home first, in fact Lacey was also last to be called safe that week), and was the winner of Season 12. ** The number of the week they were eliminated in one season matched the number place they got in the other. Schwimmer was in 2nd in Season 11 and eliminated Week 2 in Season 12, Kym Johnson was eliminated Week 1 in Season 11 and finished 1st in Season 12. (Both averaged a 15 in the seasons where they got eliminated first.) ** In the next season, both pros would occupy the dead middle of ranks. Lacey took 7th, Kym took 6th. The elimination week numbers would also be similar. * This season has seen a couple finish in last place 34 times. (This includes individual sums, total sums, and the Winner Takes All Cha-Cha.) Category:Seasons